


Times Are Changing

by JugheadDreamTeam



Series: Riverdale One-Shots [6]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Gen, How Do I Tag, Moving, Moving Out, Pre-Canon, the lodges, veronica is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadDreamTeam/pseuds/JugheadDreamTeam
Summary: Veronica Lodge has always had a perfect life, but thanks to her fathers...questionable ways of making their fortune, she's thrown into a new scenario with little to no background knowledge. Her life is a flurry of emotions.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~She eventually fell asleep at the windowsill, haunted by nightmares of her father and the new life they would have after the move. Her mother gently shook her awake in the morning, accompanied by soft whispers of her name. Her eyes cracked open just in time to see the men come back into their house.





	Times Are Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this has no dialogue and no real plot. Its all background and stuff. I hope you like it? ~K

The rain was hitting the tin roof at a steady rhythm, speeding up every few minutes as the storm intensified. Thunder boomed in the distance and Veronica’s face was lit up with each strike of lightning. She loved to look out the window when it was storming. She would trace her finger down with the droplets of water, watching them merge and eventually hit the base, where they rolled onto the oversized house. The big house was all she had ever known, since she was a toddler crawling around it had been her home, but now, it was being taken from her.

Veronica never asked her parents how they came into the fortune that she had always known, she never really cared. But now, on this dark and stormy evening, everything she had was being pulled away from her. The images of her father being put in handcuffs and lead out of the house almost a week prior was still fresh in her mind. The reporters hadn't stopped since then. Even now, in the pouring rain, they were out there. Waiting and watching. Embarrassing her family in every paper in New York.

She wanted to be mad, she needed to feel anger flowing through her body, but it simply wouldn't come. She couldn't find it in herself to hate Hiram Lodge for everything he had done. Her mother had spent every night crying, locked in her bedroom. Veronica wished she could say she was lonely. But truly, nothing changed. Nothing, yet everything.

She eventually fell asleep at the windowsill, haunted by nightmares of her father and the new life they would have after the move. Her mother gently shook her awake in the morning, accompanied by soft whispers of her name. Her eyes cracked open just in time to see the men come back into their house. They had been taking their things for days now, after all, everything they owned was technically stolen. Veronica had packed a bag two days before, and it was finally moving day. They didn't have much left, but her mother did have some things in her name. Meaning the duo would be moving to a small town named Riverdale. She'd never heard of it, but all of a sudden it would be her home.

It took them nearly three days before they could actually move to the small town. Hermione still had things to clean up and finish in New York. But still, they made it to Riverdale four days before the beginning of the new school year. Never in her life had Veronica Lodge been the new girl. She had always had a comfortable life in the mansion. Everything had gone according to plan. Up until the anonymous tip that got her father arrested. Walking into the new, smaller house, was scary. She had to admit it. It was a new place where she was alone. Veronica took a few deep breaths as she began to unpack. This was a chance for her to have a clean slate, a fresh start. None of the cruel and evil things she did as a plastic, popular, rich girl could haunt her in this tiny town. She would make sure of it.

Veronica, despite being well known and liked in New York, only really had a few close friends. Brittany, Taylor and Rich. They were like her, born into privilege and an easy life of no work, but they were kind and caring. During the drama they had all been there for her, for every step and every hardship. In the whirl that she was in she was torn away, but they still tried their hardest to stay with her.  
Veronica's first day of school was hard, as expected, but she kept a mask the whole time. She was witty and cool, friendly and funny. No one would have a reason to dislike her. She expected to cause a bit of drama, after all it wasn't everyday that someone as rich and famous as Veronica moved into the small town. But, she wasn't. She learned quickly of Jason Blossoms death. The heavy weight laying over the whole school. And she was the only person who wasn't a suspect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello Vixens! It's Kai here with another story!
> 
> You can yell at me on my [Tumblr](https://flaming-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/)! By clicking there, I also take edit and writing requests in my ask box!
> 
> Please come back soon and remember to comment and leave kudos!
> 
> We have a Wattpad account set up (Under the same username!) so please PLEASE look for us there. We also have an Instagram where we post about the cast, characters and shows! If you have an 'Archie Riverdale Amino' check out The Register where Kai works! Also check out the Riverdale Journal where Erin started working as a writer! We will try to update at least twice a week all the way throughout summer, and may even finish the book by the time School starts. We do hope to post more on this account later and eventually grow into a huge account with too many stories to count. Please show us to your friends cause we're cool and would appreciate reads. ~K
> 
> Word goal: 1000 words: no lol


End file.
